


We will be everything that we'd ever need

by thealpacalypse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho is working too hard on the quidditch team. Luna finds her asleep on the couch in the common room again and takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will be everything that we'd ever need

**Author's Note:**

> [there was a post on tumblr](http://thealpacalypse.tumblr.com/post/149479192276/nymphadoravtonks-how-much-you-wanna-bet-that) saying that Luna and Cho probably once dated. and then my hand slipped. my hand slipped for almost 500 words. whoops.
> 
> this is not beta'd, sorry. oh, and: title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Girls Like Girls" because I'm in love with this song. No other reason.

Cho had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room again. She was still wearing her muddy quidditch gear, her hair was wet, and she even had a bit of dirt on her cheek.

 

Luna smiled softly and took in the picture before she sat down next to Cho and put a hand on Cho’s shoulder.

 

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then Cho’s eyelids started to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes, looking disoriented.

 

“You practice too much,” Luna said, and offered a blanket to Cho.

 

Cho sighed, but smiled at Luna. She didn’t take the blanket though. “There’s no practicing too much when we’re up against Slytherin next week.” Only then she looked around the common room and saw that it was empty.

 

Her eyes widened. “Oh no, what time is it?”

 

Luna smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s only half past eleven or so.”

 

That seemed to calm Cho a bit. She rearranged herself on the couch – her boots made a squishing noise. She groaned, staring at the puddle of mud that had built on the carpet. “Oh no, the whole couch is ruined!”

 

Luna giggled. “Well, that’s what we have magic for.” Household magic had never been interesting enough for her to get really good at it, but she managed to clean up the couch well enough with two or three spells. “Here you go,” she said, nodding happily at the results.

 

“Oh wait,” she added then, reaching out for Cho’s face. “May I?”

 

Cho looked at Luna in confusion, but she nodded.

 

With her thumb, Luna brushed away the dirt on Cho’s cheek. Cho’s breath hitched, and Luna herself could feel her heart flutter nervously.

 

“You must think I’m a mess,” Cho whispered. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Luna. Luna didn’t take her hand away from Cho’s cheek.

 

Luna shook her head and smiled. “Actually,” she said, matter-of-factly, “what I really thought was that I’d like to kiss you.”

 

It made Cho blush immediately, but she still held Luna’s gaze. “O-okay,” she stammered, then giggled nervously. “Go ahead then.”

 

Luna sucked in a breath. “Are you sure?” she asked, moving closer, but not close enough for their lips to touch yet.

 

“Yes,” Cho whispered. Her breath was warm against Luna’s lips.

 

 

Later they were curled up on the couch next to each other, a blanket spread over both of them, Luna’s head resting on Cho’s shoulder. She was asleep, and Cho wasn’t far from dozing off again herself, but for now… she needed to take in this moment.

 

The most wonderful girl in all of Hogwarts was sleeping next to her. The most wonderful girl had kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. She had asked the most wonderful girl to be her girlfriend.

 

And between kisses and warmth and being ridiculously happy, the most wonderful girl had said yes.


End file.
